


Same Eyes In Different People

by MsTumee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Jealousy, Kylo Ren needs flirting lessons, Minor Poe Dameron/Rey, OR IS IT, Obsession, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Reylo - Freeform, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Unrequited Love, minor damerey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsTumee/pseuds/MsTumee
Summary: “I have tolerated this long enough. We will go now.” She expects him to yank her to him, but again he presents his blasted hands for her to take. And then she understands, what he wants. He wants her to come willingly with him. She would rather melt in this forsaken planet, than feed his delusions.“I haven’t changed my mind.” She looks up at him defiantly. “I did not take your hands then, and I will not take them now either.”She is his hostage and she will not let him forget it.





	Same Eyes In Different People

They are setting the Falcon for landing, and Rey can’t contain her smile any longer. They haven’t parted for that long, and yet she had really missed him.

 

She’s about to get out of the hatch, but it seems he is as impatient to see her as she is and he meets her halfway.

She opens her mouth to talk, but yelps as she suddenly finds herself in his embrace.

 

“Do you think Chewie would mind, if another permanent member joins the crew?” He murmurs against her cheek.

 

“Mmmm.” She pretends to ponder, and erupts into a fit of laughter when he lifts her higher.

 

“Poe, put her down.” Comes Leia’s strained voice.

 

Rey’s face immediately warms, and even though their public display of affection was far from scandalous, there is a side of her that still doesn’t feel comfortable enough to share what they have with anyone.

 

Poe on the other hand doesn’t seem to be affected at all, he puts her down but he takes his time doing so, and when her feet touch the ground his arms remain around her.

 

“Rey there is nothing to be embarrassed about. I had my moments too and at far more inappropriate times I must say.” Leia adds and gives the young couple a smile, as if it were meant to be a blessing, but Rey can’t help but think her eyes say otherwise.

 

“We do have something at our hand though. Follow me.”

 

Noting the urgency in the older woman’s tone, Poe’s demeanor completely shifts. He gently lets go of her and follows Leia.

 

.

.

.

 

“I’m going too.” Rey declares.

 

They are all circling a hologram display of a First Order ship

 

“No.” Leia immediately says.

 

Rey’s brows furrow, and what surprises her more is the lack of explanation. Poe is being ordered to lead a mission into a First Order base. It’s basically an attempt to infiltrate their security in hopes to get answers. Every attack the Resistance had orchestrated so far, had been immediately met with a preemptive strike. It’s almost too synchronized, to be ruled out as a coincidence. Apparently, the general is positive that the First Order has gained Intel on them.

 

“With all due respect general, but I have been there before too.” Rey starts. “And I got out, twice.”

 

“And that’s due to my son’s idiocy.” Leia says. “You are not going Rey. You are needed here.”

 

Rey wants to question Leia about her comment regarding her son, but she stops herself. For the past two years, she had successfully regained her sanity by distancing herself from him. She even went as far as severing the bond.

 

“Rey.” Leia starts again. “Since it seems we have been monitored for a while, and we still don’t know how, we must tread with caution from now on.”

“When haven’t we been cautious-” Before she can continue, she feels Poe’s warm hands close around hers.

 

“Rey, it will be okay.” He gives her his signature grin.

 

Rey nods in defeat. She knows it’s futile.

 

.

.

 

“Why are you so worried Rey? It’s not like it’s his first mission.” Finn tries to pacify her.

 

She skipped dinner at the mess hall and is now sitting outside. Finn joined her a while later.

 

She readjusts the warm cloth Finn had gotten her. The latest planet the Resistance had set their base at is barren and bitingly cold.

 

“I know Finn, it’s not that.” She sighs.

 

“Is it his first mission since you two started? … whatever it is between you.” He asks awkwardly.

 

“No, and _whatever_ it is between us, is not unlike what’s going on between you and that mechanic of yours.” She teases him.

 

“Rose is not my mechanic.” He retorts.

 

“Notice how I didn’t say her name and you did.” She laughs at him.

 

He opens his mouth, attempting to retort but then pouts.

 

“How is that going by the way?” She nudges him with her arm.

 

“I honestly don’t know.” He says and then looks away. “Am I awful for not really knowing how I feel?” He sighs. “It’s been two years and I still feel like I’m just stringing her along.”

 

Something in Rey’s chest twist. She hurts for Finn, but she also hurts for something else. Somewhere deep in her heart, she knows that if they had enough time together, if Finn did not fall into that comma. If she didn’t have those weird force encounters with – She shakes her head and wills him out of her head.

She knows that there might have been a chance for her and Finn to be together.

It would have been easy and effortless; she knows it as she looks at him.

At the same time, she cherishes this strong friendship they had forged in such a short time.

 

She doesn’t regret anything though. She likes Poe. But there’s something that she had never shared with Poe before, and it makes her uneasy. She had fought alongside Finn and … Kylo Ren, she finally allows her mind to acknowledge him.

She had heard about Poe’s recklessness, and it always worries her what it might cost him next.

 

“Rey.” Finn breaks her daze. “Why are you worried?” He repeats his question.

 

She discovers that she is leaning against his arm.

 

“I’ve dealt with Poe going away before but this time-” She pauses. “This time he is going to _his_ ship.”

 

“Ren?”

 

She nods.

 

“And why is that an issue now? He had encountered him before. We were there together if I might add.”

 

“You were there Finn.” She says. “ _You_ broke him out.”

 

“What’s going on Rey?” He turns away and she sits straight as he faces her.

 

“Them together in the same place, it just doesn’t bode well with me.” She says. “I’m glad that he doesn’t know about us though.”

 

“Why would he care?” Finn gives her a knowing look.

 

“He would use it to get back at me.” She says hoping it’s enough to dismiss whatever he was implying.

 

“There you are.”

 

They both turn and see Poe approaching.

 

“Your mechanic is looking for you.” He says as he looks at Finn.

 

Finn groans and gets up, which makes Rey laugh again.

 

Poe takes a seat next to Rey on the stone floor.

 

“Rey I-”

 

Rey holds his hand and stops him. “You don’t have to Poe. I won’t stand in the way of the mission.”

 

“I wasn’t going to talk about that, but okay.” He grins and gives her a peck on her cheek. “But if my lady approves then-” He moves to her face again and she pushes against his chest.

 

“What were you going to tell me?” She tries to look eager so he won’t question why she keeps stopping him from doing that in public.

 

“I love you.” He says simply, taking her by surprise.

 

She looks around trying to process these three words.

 

“Was that not obvious?” He asks.

 

“No, it’s not that. It’s just you were too blunt.” She laughs. When he stays quiet she feels her mind racing to form a quick reply. She doesn’t say it back. She _won’t_ say it back yet. Not unless it’s genuine, she owes him that.

 

He interrupts her dilemma by taking her chin in his hands.

 

“Stop it, Rey.” He begins. “I don’t want that.” And she knows what he means. “You’re not ready I get it.”

 

He then unclasps a necklace from his neck and goes behind her, and without further question he wraps it around her neck.

 

“Poe what is this?” She puts her arm around the ring encircled in the necklace. She had noticed it around his neck before but never asked him about its significance.

 

“My mothers.” He says and puts his hands around hers, and they are both clasping the ring.

 

“I can’t.” She shakes her head. “It’s too much.”

 

“It looks like it is, but it doesn’t really cost as much as it looks.” He says. “My father really chose well, considering a scavenger couldn’t even tell the real value.” He joked.

 

“Your father?” She hopes this is not what she thought it is.

 

“It’s the wedding ring he got her.” He says like it is the most normal thing in the world.

 

“Oh my god, Poe.” She stands. She tries not to shake. “If you know I am not ready to declare any feelings, then you must know that a wedding ring would pretty much qualify in the _not ready_ category too.” She inwardly winces at her own harsh words, but she can’t help it, she is freaking out.

 

He laughs and stands beside her.

 

That’s not what she expects. But this is Poe, and the unexpected is what she should expect. That thought itself gives her a headache.

 

“You’re cute when you are antsy.” He says as he cups her cheeks.

 

“Poe, I’m serious.” She huffs.

 

“I just wanted to see you wear it, is that so bad?” He gives her an innocent look.

He sighs when she glares at him instead. “Fine.” He lets go of her cheeks.

 

“Look, instead of the classic yes or no, this how our version will go.” His voice suddenly takes cheerful tone. “When I come back, if you are still not at the same place, you can give it back to me. At least that way I know it’ll be in safe hands if-”

 

“Don’t say that.” She puts her hands on his lips. “You will come back, Poe.” She looks pointedly at him. “You must.”

 

“If my lady says so.” He gives her a mischievous grin and she can’t help but lighten up around him.

.

.

 

Somewhere in a First Order fleet, a man draped in black stands in front of a viewport, his hands clenched at his side.

 

In front of him he sees the scavenger in a tight embrace with the resistance clown. His hands itch to break and destroy. He wants to scream.

 

He knows nothing he will do would change anything, no matter how much he sought her out she never replies to him anymore. He thought she was ignoring him at first, but when he lost his patience and reached out to touch her, he was met by an invisible barrier he couldn’t breach. That’s when he knew that she tampered with the bond. She had threatened him before, but he never thought she would be strong enough to go through with it. But he overestimated his worth. Unlike him it seemed that what they had shared two years ago did not matter as much to her.

 

Two years.

 

Two years of agonizing and searching.

 

Two years of speaking into the ether.

 

And a year of her being oblivious, to the true nature of their new arrangement.

Whatever she had done, he is sure she thought it would sever their bond completely, but it actually just resulted in a fracture. A fracture, that only left one side of their bond still intact.

 

Not so different from the nature of their current relationship.

It was always like this.

 

With his mother.

 

With his father.

 

He was always the only one invested in the relationship.

 

Even his damn grandfather never bothered to project himself as a force ghost for him. Not once.

 

And now her.

 

It pains him just to think about her, and now he doesn’t only have to put up with looking at someone he can’t have. He has to put up with the image of her in the arms of someone else. His anger increases tenfold, and before he knows it the force comes alive against his palm and he smashes the viewport with a table.

 

Of course the only thing that ends up in pieces is the glass table.

He looks at the still intact viewport, only to be greeted by the embracing couple again.

 

He gathers his face in his shaking hands and sinks to the floor.

 

He survived his uncle’s betrayal.

 

He survived his harsh tutelage under Snoke.

 

He survived losing his father, by his own hands.

 

He survived never belonging to anyone or any place.

 

He cannot survive a world where she belongs to someone else.

 

He rises from the floor and forces himself to look up to the view in front of him.

It’s only her now; as he can only see others when she touches them.

He looks at her, a resolve forming in his head.

 

He _will not_ survive a world where she is not his.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Reylo fic and first experience with AO3.
> 
> I'm not sure about the title, but I did not want to overthink it. I chose it based on Maz's quote<3 and since it is relevant to the story I went with it.
> 
> Hope this will be a fun ride!
> 
> Did anyone notice the Poe\Rey moment at the end of TLJ?   
> Do you think Damerey will happen? 0-0 If so, there is a bright side, where we might get to see a jealous Supreme Leader \o/


End file.
